The Test
The Test is episode fifteen of season seven on Full House. It originally aired on January 11, 1994. Plot Summary It is the day before D.J.'s SAT's. She is so nervous about it that when she goes to sleep that night, she has a nightmare about it, in which everything possible goes wrong: she oversleeps on the day of the test and is late, and Ms. Twitchel, a neighbor D.J. yelled at, is the teacher, Danny and Rebecca come by to broadcast the test live, and D.J. fails the test (while Kimmy gets a perfect score and wins a scholarship to Stanford University and the heart of Steve; while D.J. gets a scholarship to Clown University). When D.J. wakes up from this nightmare, Danny convinces her that she does not have to be so nervous about the test, and her teacher turns out to be a much friendlier teacher named Mrs. Moffatt (played by Wheel of Fortune's Vanna White, who plays herself in the nightmare scene). Quotes Danny: Deej, Becky and I need some help. We can't decide what to do on Friday's show. D.J.: Why don't you do it about a high school junior who flunks her SAT's and ends up as a pathetic drain on society? Kimmy: Too late, Deej. My brother Garth already sold his life story to Hard Copy. ---- D.J.: I'm really losing it. That potato looks like Joe Pesci. Joey: (turns to Jesse and walks over to him) See, huh? See, I told you, you smart-Alec waxed bean head! ---- D.J.: Steve, you still love me, don't you? Steve: No. of course I do, D.J. so you screwed up the test... you spelled your named right. ---- Kimmy: Oh, Steven, guess who got a perfect score and their name right. Steve: Ooh, I love a girl with brains! (Kimmy and Steve kissed on the lips) D.J.: No! no! Get your hands off him! No! No! No! get your hands off of him! Get away from him. ---- D.J.: being woken up from her nightmare by Danny Dad, it was horrible! I… [feels her nose, and is relieved that it isn’t covered by a red ball] There were all kinds of changes. I had the wrong pencils. The burrito talked. Danny: Hope this was a dream. D.J.: It was a nightmare. Dad, you wouldn’t believe it. I-I failed my SAT, and Kimmy got a perfect score. Danny: You’re right. I wouldn’t believe it. Come on now, honey, we really have to go. D.J.: Dad, I can’t. I can’t face this test. herself under the pillows, but comes out a little Can you write me a note to get me out of college? back under the pillows Danny: away the pillows D.J., sweetheart, you really have to get going. This is a very important day for you. D.J.: But you said it was no big deal, it was just a test. Danny: Yeah, I know I said that. I, uh, I guess I just didn’t mean it. D.J.: Well, then why did you say it? Danny: Because I didn’t want you to be nervous. D.J.: But that was making me more nervous. Danny: OK, so I guess it didn’t work, then. D.J.: No, not really. Danny: I’m sorry, Deej. I was just trying to protect you. I remember in high school when I took my SAT’s, I was a wreck. I did the first twelve questions with an eraser. D.J.: So how’d you do? Danny: Not bad once I turned my pencil around. D.J.: So I guess I just got to face it, huh? Danny: Honey, you’ve done everything you could do. You’re prepared. You studied really hard. Everybody believes in you. I think what you have to do now is, you know, believe in yourself, and do the best you can do. D.J.: Thanks, Dad. hug Trivia This episode has a sequel ("Taking the Plunge" in season eight). Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes